This application claims priority to International Application No. PCT/DE99/03308 which was published in the German language on Oct. 12, 1999.
The invention relates to switchgear assemblies having switching devices arranged in housings, and in particular, to switchgear assemblies having switching devices arranged in housings, with vacuum contactors, whose contact bolts can be deflected in a straight line and can be controlled by a magnetic drive device and are guided axially and radially by means of concentrically arranged slotted guides.
Swithgear assemblies re known inter alia from the document xe2x80x9cSiemens HG 11.21, 1997, Vakuumschxc3xctze 3TL6, page 3/3xe2x80x9d.
The axially moveable contact bolt has a conical extension at its free end, which is mounted in a slotted guide within the integral rocker, which can be deflected radially. The moveable contact bolt is thus protected against the influence of transverse forces in the voltage range up to 12 kV.